degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
The Bitterest Pill
The Bitterest Pill is the twelfth episode of Season 6 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on January 9, 2007 in Canada and on February 2, 2007 in the United States. Summary In the shock of death and loss, everyone at Degrassi reels with grief as they try to understand what kind of memorial their friend would have wanted and whether the dead's secrets should be kept secret. Main Plot This episode starts at J.T.'s emotional funeral. In shock over his death, the grief-stricken students plan to throw a memorial at Degrassi to best honor their friend, but even with their friend gone, a secret is still lingering about J.T's feelings about Liberty. Toby must decide if the secret is better left unsaid or if needs to be revealed. Mia, Toby, and Liberty go to J.T.'s locker and then Mia starts to grab everything and puts them in her bag. Liberty and Toby are curious as to why Mia was grabbing everything. Mia then tells Liberty that she basically doesn't care about J.T., that she didn't even shed a tear at his funeral and she told her what J.T. called her behind her back. Liberty walks away mad & then Toby grabs everything from Mia's bag and places it back into the locker. Later on, Toby grows closer to Liberty, but Manny to break it off because he knows how J.T. felt about Liberty. At the memorial, Mia asks Toby to play the video of J.T. playing with her daughter and goes on to insult Liberty, saying that J.T. hated her. Toby tells Mia that J.T. still loved Liberty and was going to tell her before he got stabbed. Liberty overhears and allows Mia to play the video. As it plays, Liberty finally breaks down and cries. At the end of the episode, Mia, Liberty and Toby clean out J.T.'s locker together. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Ellie tries to decide if she should tell Jesse about the kiss she shared with Craig. After some urging from Ashley, she decides to come clean when Jesse gives her a handmade coupon book with a note saying he loves her. After Ellie tells the truth, Jesse reveals that he was also unfaithful, but to a much higher degree than a kiss. He says that he was at a bar after not seeing Ellie for weeks and hooked up with a girl he met there, although he assures Ellie that he didn't sleep with the girl. Ellie is furious and storms out of the Core office. Ellie later gives Jesse a box full of his things and he chases after her, trying to apologize. He admits that it hurts to know that she kissed someone she had been crushing on forever. He then asks Ellie if she loves him and Ellie becomes flustered and heads to J.T.'s memorial without answering Jesse. While at the memorial, Ellie interviews Jimmy and he spreads some wisdom to her, saying that all the drama and tears in your life is worth it if you're lucky enough to find someone who loves you. The next day, Ellie is seen at the Core office handing in her article about J.T. She then reveals that she fished Jesse's coupon book out of the trash, revealing that she forgave him for what he did. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "The Bitterest Pill" by The Jam. *In this episode, Toby and Liberty have a very brief relationship. *This episode marks the last appearance of J.T. Yorke. |-| Gallery= Libertytoby.png Tumblr_l6ws7vtLHN1qc8lhko1_400.jpg Igilkg.png Jhvgklglj.jpg ImagesCAHU0M2B.jpg Kigiu.png tbp1.jpg tbp2.jpg tbp3.jpg tbp4.jpg tbp5.jpg tbp6.jpg Jimmyplusashley.jpg 5765756.jpg 6577.jpg 7657g.jpg 445654.jpg 45645.jpg 6456.jpg 56456.jpg 65465.jpg 3533.jpg 57567.jpg 65653.jpg 46778y.jpg 435.jpg 46456.jpg 57563.jpg 6777.jpg 4346.jpg 564563.jpg 0999.jpg 2345.jpg 5333.jpg 4443.jpg 2223.jpg 2221.jpg 5767.jpg 7777.jpg 6466.jpg Mrs.cooney.png 54543.PNG 5465.PNG 5535.PNG Tumblr m694aeRt4J1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m6945hYGDN1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m693i0qJok1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m694bmrpTG1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m6946nofih1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m693ul9esi1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m693u7iI2l1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m693trdbCA1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m693oukGmc1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m693mpBIP71qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m693d4kf6H1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m693blNLxp1qc1tpr.jpg Photooo01.jpg gdsg.jpg fsdasgshst.jpg fsadsjt.jpg fdhjghklu.jpg fdhgdfhg.jpg dfsgdfsu.jpg dfgsdjy.jpg astdaf.jpg 433fd.jpg 343ds.jpg 64554fd.jpg 53fe.jpg 35er.jpg 453dfd.jpg 345db.jpg 5435fd.jpg 5434.jpg ImagesCAZFCDFI.jpg Image17b.jpg 453d.jpg 543534.jpg 454fnn.jpg 654df.jpg 56765.jpg 565d.jpg 6765.jpg 6543.jpg 33df.jpg Image12m.jpg Photo (9).PNG |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke (video only) *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Anne Anglin as Mrs. Cooney *Steve Belford as Jesse Stefanovic *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Romina D'ugo as Nina *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Jennifer Podemski as Chantel Sauvé *Calvin Straehan as Reporter *Larissa Vouloukos as Isabella Jones (video only) Absences *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Mia: "J.T. died Friday night, and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to him. You have no idea how difficult this is.: Liberty: "Excuse me, I think I do! I'm just as sad as you are!" Mia: "Really? You could have fooled me. I haven't seen you shed a single tear." Toby: "Mia, stop it!" Mia: "You're a robot, Liberty. A walking, talking computer." *Danny: "If I didn't know any better, I'd think something was going down between you and my sister." Toby: "What? No! That's crazy talk." Danny: "Good, 'cause if not Danny's gonna have to choke a dude. Does Danny have to choke a dude, Toby?" Toby: "Relax, man. We're just friends." *Liberty: "Toby, do you like me?" Toby: "Yeah, a lot actually." Liberty: "Well, I like you too. Problem solved." *Jimmy: "If you're lucky enough to find someone you love, who loves you back, it's a gift. You know what I'm saying." Ellie: "You're a wise man, Jimmy Brooks." Jimmy: "Don't forget good looking." |-| Featured Music= *''"Nevergirl"'' by Clearfield *''"Monkey Mask"'' by Meligrove Band *''"Say What You Will"'' by Damhnait Doyle - Heard during the J.T. Yorke memorial. |-| Link= *Watch The Bitterest Pill on YouTube *Watch The Bitterest Pill on YouTube Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes